Arriving at the Risen Mountains/The Rainbow Wing Shines the Crystal
Here's the scene where the heroes arrives at Raizen mountains and the Rainbow Wing shines a Crystal in Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You!. (Now we go to the Heroes arriving at Raizen mountains) Ashi: '''What is this place? '''Samurai Jack: '''I don't know, but it is big. '''Tintin: '''What, getting closer to the Raizen mountain? '''Vector the Crocodile: '''Look at those Pokemon! (As the Heroes looks at all the wild Pokemon) '''Verity: '''It looks like something's made the wild Pokemon upset. '''Sorrel: '''It does. '''Bonji: '''It's Ho-Oh! All of them gather here! All of these wild Pokemon want to receive power from Ho-Oh. (As he jumps and smells getting close) It's faint, but I'm catching a whiff of Ho-Oh. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hey, could it be this? (He takes the Rainbow Wing out of his Jacket) '''Bonji: '''WOW! It's the Rainbow Wing! '''Verity: '''You know of it? '''Sorrel: '''Hey! I know you! You wrote the book! '''Professor Calculus: '''Who are you? '''Bonji: '''Why don't you just call me Bonji? (As Cross, Lycanroc and the Rivals look at the heroes) '''Bonji: '''For the past twenty years I've been on a quest, searching for Ho-Oh as part of my research. '''Verity: '''Twenty years? '''Emerl: '''That's a long time. '''Gmerl: I know. Bonji: '''You see, I've pulled data from many places, which led me to this mountain for Ho-Oh's next appearance. '''Verity: '''Then let's all go together! '''Mario: '''Right then. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah we're on our way to see Ho-Oh as well. '''Gmerl: '''And we're almost there. '''Bonji: '''All right. That shine is the shine of youth. How I missed it. It's almost to beautiful for me to look upon. '''Luigi: Let's-a-go! (Now we go to the heroes walking to the mountain) Emerl: '''Where can we find a crystal? '''Bonji: '''It's probably thanks in large part to the Rainbow Wing that you were able to come across Entei, Suicune and Raikou. '''Mario: That's right. Bonji: Ho-Oh wants to know if there is a young person out their soon to be a the rainbow hero. Ash Ketchum: You mean me? Emerl: Yes, it's you! Bonji: 'That means you may have someone guiding you. '''Teodora: '''How did you about shadows? '''Bouji: '''A guide from the shadow. Have you noticed anything? '''Ash Ketchum: '''From the shadows? wait yeah there was something. (He looks his shadow) I wonder if it's still there. '''Emerl: '''Maybe it's no one there. '''Bouji: '''I suspect it's an extremely rare Pokemon. Marshadow. '''Sorrel: '''Marshadow? '''Eddy: '''A Ghost and Fighting-Type. '''Bouji: '''Yes. They say it's a guide from the shadows, When a color of the rainbow fades, Marshadow seals it back up and makes it right. (Then the Rainbow Wing began to glow in Ash's Jacket) '''Verity: '''There's the summit. '''Sorrel: '''The Rainbow Wing! (He takes out the Rainbow Wing and glows unleashes a Rainbow beam locating the crystal and glows magically) '''Bouji: '''When a rainbow flower blooms upon Rainbow Rock, Ho-Oh shall appear. '''Samurai Jack: '''I will be so please with Ashi as well. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Well, We can't just stand here waiting! Let's go, guys! '''Verity: '''Hey, wait for me! (As the heroes raced to the Crystal) '''Bouji: '(Chuckles) Time flies, and rainbows quickly vanish. Yes, long ones. Hurry! (As he runs, The Villains and Team Rocket pops up) '''Meowth: '''The "young ones' have to hurry! '''Morton Koopa Jr.: '''You said it, and this is going to be great to find it. (Then the Jessie, James and the Villains climb so hard, it gets tired) '''Bowser: '''I'm so exhausted for all the climbing! '''Dr. Eggman: '''My legs are killing me! '''Roy Koopa: Tell me about it. Wendy O Koopa: I can't climb anymore. '''Jessie: '''I'm not feeling all that young! '''James: '''Hurrying's for the harried. (Then their stomachs rumble) '''All the Villains and Team Rocket: '''And all on an empty stomach. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes